


Did I break it?

by Narttu



Series: Growing up [4]
Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta: i_glitterz<br/>This is part 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I break it?

**Author's Note:**

> Two boys growing up, one discovering love.

Time started to fly by. Adam was the one who was always out and keeping busy. At thirteen, he convinced his mother to let him start taking singing lessons. When he wasn’t there, he would be rehearsing parts in his acting troop. Tommy had managed to get himself guitar lessons after proving he could go a whole year of school without detention. It was close some days, but the effort paid off.

Not that they didn’t get their friend time in with each other. Their kissing and groping had made a hard situation or two come up. Each knew the next step was going to be a big one. They were both too nervous to take that leap. Now at fourteen years of age; high school was looming around the corner. It was the next four years Adam dreaded the most. Tommy, though, couldn’t wait to start it. The faster they came, the faster he would be free of school and closer to making the band of his dreams.

Walking down the basement steps, Adam craned his neck to look for Tommy in the room. Having grown several inches, he wasn’t able to see into the room as soon as he used to. He found Tommy lying on the bed. There was a ball in his hand and he was tossing it up into the air and catching it. Something felt off. “Hey.” Sitting on the bed, Adam waited for a response that didn’t seem to come. “Tommy?”

“What do you want?” The foulness in his mood dripped off of every letter.

“I just wanted to see if you wanted to do something?” They were both free and Adam missed those kisses.

“I don’t know. Whatever.”

“You get grounded or something?”

“Yes, well no. But almost.” Huffing out, Tommy pushed himself to sit up on the bed, letting the ball roll off the palm of his hand and bounce against the floor till it was blocked by a clothes pile. “My sister broke my guitar. “

“What?!” Adam searched the item out in the room, finding it propped in the corner. It was not completely broken as Adam had pictured in his mind but two strings had snapped. “What happened?”

“She was trying to impress some prick guy and he had no idea what he was doing and broke two of the strings. I broke some lame doll she had since she was a baby and got me in trouble.” Picking at the unraveling hem on his pants, Tommy dropped the loose strings over the side of the bed. “I can’t afford new ones either. I’m still paying off the amp I bought.” It was an advance on his allowance that would suck up all his extra cash for several more weeks to come. But each day without being able to play was worse than any detention he had suffered through in the past.

“How much does it cost?”

“Like twenty bucks. Might as well be a hundred.” Sighing out, Tommy laid down, turning his back to Adam. The red head reached over to rub at Tommy’s back for several moments knowing only one thing that would cheer up his friend.

“I’ll be back tonight.” Giving Tommy a small smile, Adam got off of the bed and moved quickly up the stairs and back to his house. The idea formed in his head now to make it reality. Finding his dad in the garage, it was almost too easy. “Dad, do you think I could have a little advance on my allowance?”

“How much?” Eber was kneeling by the lawn mower, filling it from a small gas can.

“Twenty dollars.” The smile on Adam face was huge, trying his best to look cute. But it really only worked on his mother.

“I don’t see why not.”

“Thank you, dad! It means so much and…”

“But first.”

“First?”

“I need you to mow the grass. Then put the dishes away in the dishwasher and I will front you next week’s allowance. Do we have a deal?” Eber extended his hand to Adam and the deal was made with a handshake. With the mower gassed up and ready to go, Adam was left to it.

Mowing the lawn had to be the worst job his parents ever gave him to do. The second he stepped out into the sun, its rays started to make his sweat. The mower didn’t seem to cut the grass as well as it used to either, so sometimes he had to retrace his steps and cut the same grass over again. Blades of grass would stick to his shoes and legs, red hair stuck up in several directions as though it was doing its best to escape right off of Adam’s head. When the yard was finished, Adam ran with the mower back into the garage to park it in the far back spot it was always kept in.

Putting away the dishes was a snap compared to the lawn. Getting it done in a few minutes, Adam went to look for his dad when he passed Neil in the hallway.

“Eww, you stink!” Plugging his nose, Neil stuck his tongue out and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Smelling under each arm, Adam couldn’t tell if he really did stink or if Neil was just making fun of him. What if Tommy thought he stunk, too? That made the choice for him quickly. Grabbing a change of clothes, Adam headed into the bathroom and started up the shower. Watching the small blades of grass that once clung to him drift down the drain confirmed in his mind that this was a good decision. Going to grab some shampoo, Adam picked up the bottle and felt it lighter than air. “Damn you, Neil!” With the water running, there was no way he could hear anything Neil might have said in return, but there was a second he could have sworn that there was laughter. Instead, Adam used his mother’s shampoo. It smelled of wild flowers as he rubbed it though his hair. Using soap on the rest of his body, Adam felt clean and fresh and more than ready to head back to Tommy’s. Drying off half assed, Adam’s clothing stuck in places on the spots of skin he didn’t fully dry off. Grabbing the twenty from his father, Adam made his way back over to his friends.

Tommy answered the door and lead then toward the kitchen. “They went out for dinner. Since I was being a grump, they told me I could just stay here.” Whether Tommy’s parents realized it or not, that was what he always wished for. “There’s some pizza in the fridge. Was gonna have a piece. You want one, too?”

“Sure, in a second. But first hold out your hand and close your eyes.”

“Adam we’re not five.” Tommy turned away from his friend and continued into the kitchen. Reaching into the fridge and pulling out two Dr. Peppers, he placed them on the counter, and joining the cans was a box of cold pizza.

“Tommy, please, for me?”

Closing his eyes, Tommy held out his hand. “If you’re thinking about spitting in my hand just remember I’m faster than you are.” Feeling something light touch the palm of his hand, Tommy wrapped his fingers around it, not guessing what it could have been till he opened his eyes. “Did your family win the lottery?”

“No!” Laughing out, Adam playfully shoved Tommy’s right shoulder. “You need this for new strings.”

“But I can’t pay you back.”

“I’m not giving it to you to pay me back.” The smile on his face started to grow wider so Adam looked down to hide it.

“I think I know a better way.” Forgetting about the food for now, Tommy grabbed Adam’s hand and together they raced through the house to the door of his bedroom. Flipping on the light switch, the two of them made their way down the steps, not stopping till they reached the side of Tommy’s bed. With the twenty placed safely onto the night stand, Tommy moved in closer to Adam. Their eyes stayed locked till their images became a bit fuzzy being so close as their eyes slipped closed and they kissed.

Adam had wrapped his arms around Tommy’s tiny frame and with Tommy’s arms locked under his friend’s, Tommy did the same. Their kissing started slow, being careful of bumping teeth and noses that sometimes got in the way. Tommy mumbled quickly how Adam smelled like flowers. As their bodies rubbed against each other’s, Adam felt Tommy getting hard again. He too was getting there. Trying hard to hold back but when Tommy grabbed at his ass, Adam pulled away taking a step back, nearly tripping over a pile of magazines.

“Should I leave?” Adam’s cheeks were as bright red as his hair. The hard on pressing against the zipper of his jeans enough to leave a tent. He had tried to cover the evidence with his hands, but Tommy had felt it. That much he was sure.

“Why the hell would I want that?” Plopping down on the bed, Tommy nibbled briefly onto his bottom lip. “We pretty much have done all our firsts together.” Or so his mother would always remind him. First steps with Adam grabbing onto Tommy’s overalls to keep balance. First words with Adam’s being dada and Tommy’s being food though his dad told him one evening it was really fuck that he had said. Changed for innocent ears. First day of school with Adam in tears and Tommy there telling him that it would be alright and that no matter what, he would have him as a friend in class. First time riding bikes without training wheels. Tommy had been so proud of himself that when Adam had hugged him with such force, it sent the both of them to the ground in giggles. So why not this?

“Maybe we could help each other or somethin’?” Tommy rubbed at his sheets, trying to make it sound as though it wasn’t such a big deal, but inside his chest, Tommy’s heart was beating fast enough to tell him different.

“Are we going to have sex?” Adam sat down slowly, looking as nervous as a person can be.

“We can’t do that. You don’t have girl parts.” His mom had embarrassed him enough with a picture book explaining the differences between the sexes and where babies come from.

“Oh.” Kicking off his shoes, Adam willed for the tent in his pants to go away. The solution to it seemed more embarrassing then the cure. “What if you make fun of me?”

“You’re being a baby.” Taking off his shirt, Tommy tossed it to the ground. “We’re both boys. It’s not like I don’t have the same thing under my clothes.” And right now, he was going to prove it. Through shaking fingers, Tommy undid the button to his pants and pulled them off his legs. They too were tossed to the floor. That just left his underwear. The fabric rubbed the hard on in a way he kind of liked. Swaying his hips back and forth a few times, it was clear he was delaying revealing himself. But not to chicken out of anything, he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his camo gray underwear and pulled them off of his body. Once they were gone, he felt free. All the worries gone. Now, looking over at Adam with his mouth dropped open, Tommy laughed out loud. “Come on, it’s your turn. Don’t be chicken!”

Swallowing hard, though the lump deep in his throat didn’t seem to be washed away, Adam removed his shirt. All he saw was pale flesh and freckles. They littered his skin like some disease. Looking over at Tommy, he didn’t see disgust in his eyes. Rather they looked curious. His pants and underwear came off in a quick blur.

“Holy fuck balls!”

“What?” Adam looked down at himself, not understanding.

“Chicken butt but anyways I can’t…I mean…holy fuck balls!”

“What!”

“Dude, I’m a few months older than you. My penis should be bigger.” Pouting out his lip, Tommy held his hard cock in his hand. Not that it was a bad size, but Adam’s was longer as well as thicker. It also fascinated him that like the rest of his skin, it too was covered in freckles. “I wanna touch it.”

“Are you sure about that?” The reaction to knowing his was bigger created mixed feelings inside of him. Being bigger was good or just freakish; Adam wasn’t sure.

“Duh! I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t sure.” Scooting closer, Tommy kept one hand on himself, testing the feelings created by the movements he did. When a certain move felt good, he reached over to take Adam’s cock into his hand and tried out the same move.

Both boys started to pant. Their foreheads pressed together. Adam followed Tommy’s lead and reached out to take his friend’s cock in his hand and started to stroke it. A little over zealous at first, there was a hiss of pain coming from Tommy’s throat that had Adam slowing his actions immediately and begging his apologies.

They weren’t sure where this was going to end up but their hearts raced and throats whimpered, ready for whatever would be next. Tommy reached it first. His voice quivering as his entire body shook slightly and in looking down, Adam found a white substance on his hand.

“Did I break it!?” Panic from Adam voice snapped Tommy out of his pleasure induced haze.

“No way. It was good. Like a guitar solo that makes you get to your feet and play air guitar good.” His hand had stayed on Adam’s cock, feeling it twitch, he started to move again. “I’m gonna show you now.”

All Adam could do was nod. There was still a hint of panic creeping at his chest, trying to stay. He felt the icy cold fingers of it losing hold and slipping away. Closing his eyes to focus and gain control, a tear slipped out that was quickly kissed away by Tommy.

The moment was so tender and loving, Adam felt more tears build in his eyes, but for an entirely different reason. Then there was a spark from deep inside of him. It exploded throughout his body like fireworks on the fourth of July. Opening his eyes back up, Tommy had the white stuff on his hand, too.

“Fucking cool, huh?” Tommy grabbed a shirt from the floor and wiped his hand on it, cleaning it off. He left the shirt on the bed for Adam to use. Grabbing his underwear, Tommy slid them back into place and ran towards the stairs. “I’m starving!” The loud thump, thump, thump of his friend’s feet echoed as he hurried up the stairs and back toward the forgotten food.

Running his hand over the shirt, Adam felt as though he could grow wings and fly. In a way, the plays Adam had been involved in started to make a lot more sense now that he knew he was in love.

TBC


End file.
